Error Deseado
by FlemyMayer
Summary: Kikyo utilizo el amor entre ella e Inuyasha para lastimar a Kagome con el fin de que vuelva a su era. Lastimada pide un deseo pero nunca espero que se le fuera consedido. Sin embargo tuvo la poer de las experiencia con alguien muy importante.
1. L

**¡Advertencia!** Esta historia es la "típica" donde Kagome viaja a la epoca de Touga y se enamora de él pero comienzan con nefastas situaciones. Si, ya se que no es muy original pero es lo que quiero escribir.

**¡Advertencia #2! **La situacion nefasta sera solo apropiada para mayores de 16 años. (o No sera apropiadas para gente sensible)

**Resumen: **Kikyo utilizo el amor entre ella e Inuyasha para lastimar a Kagome con el fin de que vuelva a su era. Lastimada pide un deseo pero nunca espero que se le fuera consedido. Sin embargo tuvo la poer de las experiencia con alguien muy importante.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"Lágrimas"**

* * *

.

.

—_"Si no me voy ahora él me alcanzara"_

Kagome corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, corría de quien la perseguía y estaba apunto de atraparla pero ella tenía su más grande truco para que eso no pase, vio hacia atrás y lentamente abrió la boca para gritar una palabra, la palabra que más le gusta decir.

—¡¡Abajo!!

El estruendo de algo azotando el piso junto con la queja de dolor se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar.

Sin dejar de correr Kagome se fijó que algo plateado todavía estaba en el piso y sonrió por ello.— ¡Lo siento Inuyasha! ¡Volveré en una semana!

El susodicho levantó la cara del suelo para gruñir en dirección de quien le dijo eso, se levantó maldiciendo al estúpido collar que tiene y a la chica por tener que irse en medio de su búsqueda. Se apresuró para tratar de alcanzar a Kagome para al menos asegurarse de que llegue a salvo hasta su destino. La observó de lejos caminar tranquila y feliz pero su atención se fue al ver unas serpientes volando por los cielos, abrió los ojos por saber a quién le pertenecían y sin importarle nada se fue corriendo a la dirección de ellas.

Habían pasado un año y medio desde que comenzó la búsqueda de los fragmentos y todo se complicaba cada día, e Inuyasha está desesperado por encontrar a Naraku, quien hace más de cuatro meses no había atacado ni una aldea o a ellos pero eso a la azabache no le interesaba por el momento. Kagome estaba tranquila caminando pensando en que podría traer para que Inuyasha la perdonará, sonrió a la idea de que solo tendría que darle un tazón extra de su tan preciada comida ninja así él no seguiría enojado. Suspiro y vio hacia el cielo para poder ver bien cómo se pierden los tonos naranjas del atardecer para dejar al cielo tan oscuro como su cabello y mostrar a las estrellas, su sonrisa se perdió en cuanto vio a unas serpientes caza almas volar sobre ella. Las cazas bajaron hasta donde estaba para girar a su alrededor y después ir directo al bosque, Kagome pensó que talvez querían guiarla hacia algún lugar donde la encontraría, esa persona que le impedía llegar al corazón de su amado Híbrido.

— _"Kikyo... "_

Kagome tuvo la intención de ignorar el llamado pero si ella estaba pidiendo ayuda por estar herida y ella la ignora sería una mala persona, así que haciendo caso a su corazón fue a ver qué le sucedía para ayudarla. Sin saber cuan arrepentida se sentiría de haber ido.

.

En un gran árbol se encontraba una mujer sentada a la espera de sus invitados, ella lo tenía todo planeado sin embargo lo que haría no era por ella sino por Kagome. Al enterarse de los planes de Naraku y de que estos giraban entorno a la joven supo que tenía que evitar a toda costa que ella no se apareciera por un tiempo por esa época.

— _"Espero puedas perdonarme Kagome, aunque es por tu bien, yo estoy siendo egoísta al elegir este método, solo el tiempo dirá si fue lo mejor"_

Salió de sus pensamiento al sentir una mirada muy fija en ella, movió la cabeza para mirar al causante de eso y suspiro muy ligeramente al ver unos bellos ojos dorados.

— Kikyo.

Ella bajo con ayuda de sus serpientes y quedar a tan solo un metro de distancia de su querido Inuyasha. Si, ella era muy egoísta pero ya no estaba viva para no serlo. Tuvo que continuar al saber que Kagome estaba escondida y atenta a todo lo que hacian y hablarian.

— Inuyasha, has venido... _"Perdóname"_

— Siempre vendré cada vez que me llames Kikyo.

— _"Aunque es por tu bien..."_ Lo sé, pero tu solo lo haces por sentirte culpable de mí muerte.

— ¡No es así! —grito Inuyasha cortando la distancia entre ellos y abrazarla contra él— ¡Yo vendré siempre a ti por qué... Aún te Amo Kikyo!

— _"Sé que te lastimó por hacer esto pero..."_ Yo también te amo mí querido Inuyasha —soltó una de esas pocas lágrimas que puede generar ese cuerpo de barro— _"Soy egoísta, y siempre lo seré si se trata del corazón de Inuyasha"_

.

Las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo todo el camino las soltó una vez llegó al lugar de donde nunca se tuvo que ir. Dolía, dolía mucho el saber que aunque siempre esté con él, aunque siempre lo apoye, aunque le brinde todo ese amor que ella tiene para él, dolía saber que todo eso no llego al corazón de su amado. Inuyasha jamás podrá olvidarla, Kikyo es todo lo que él quiere y ella no es y nunca sería Kikyo. Lloro abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, lloro apoyada en ese pozo que siempre permite que Inuyasha vaya por ella alimentando sus esperanzas de ser correspondida. Qué ingenua fue. Lo sabía, sabía que él no la notaría como ella quería que lo hiciera pero tenía esperanzas que si ella está a su lado él se enamoraría de ella.

— _"¿Por qué no puedes amarme como la amas a ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Será que tengo que ser más fría, más madura o tranquila? ¿Tengo que actuar como ella para que te fijes en mí? ¿Ahora que te decidiste me tendré que ir? ¡No no no! Yo todavía quiero estar a tu lado, yo te amo Inuyasha..."_

Sus pensamiento se hacían más y más tristes hasta que llegó un punto donde un pensamiento que ya con anterioridad apareció en su mente se presento.

— _"Kikyo... Si tan solo esa mujer desapareciera."_

Kagome logro reaccionar con ese pensamiento y de inmediato vio el brillo oscuro que tomo ese cuarto de perla que colgaba de su cuello. Se alarmó un momento y trato de calmarse para sacar esos malos pensamientos, tomo la perla entre sus manos y suspiro un poco. Ya tranquila abrió sus manos viendo que la perla brilla pura de nuevo, la guardo entre sus ropas para esconderla. Levantó la mirada al cielo nocturno que le daba una vista maravillosa de la Luna y sus miles de estrellas, se quedó mirando unos minutos más para aligerar su mente de malos pensamientos. Se paró y colocó en su espalda la mochila que siempre trae pero que dejo ahí para ir a ver a Kikyo.

Kagome pensó que talvez Kikyo había preparado todo pero ¿Qué gana Kikyo con todo esto?. Kagome no quería pensar que Kikyo fuera tan cruel para poder deshacerse de ella y sus intentos con Inuyasha. Suspiro olvidando todo eso, no tenia caso pensarlo solo volvería a su tiempo y tomaría un relajante baño, tal vez una semana no sería suficiente para ella, esperaba que Inuyasha no fue a buscarla o no sabría si lloraría al verlo por recordar sus declaraciones.

Se colocó a las orillas del pozo y miro dentro por un rato antes de cerrar los ojos y saltar mientras pensaba...

— Desearía poder encontrar a alguien más de quien enamorarme y que él me ame de vuelta, ser la única para él

**_‹Tu deseo se concederá, pequeña guardiana pero no todo fácil será._**

**_Tu lo conocerás y para él única serás._**

**_Y Solo así de esta batalla me liberaras.›_**

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida de escuchar esa voz, solo pudo pensar que era de una mujer joven pero de donde habrá salido, miro a su alrededor y no vio nada solo ese espacio donde indica que todavía viaja a través del pozo, lo cual es más raro ya que hace rato que debió salir en su época. De repente sintió que su pecho era quemado por algo, saco la perla de entre sus ropas y verla brillar de manera muy intensa para luego hacerse polvo al igual que el collar que la sostenía. No podía creerlo, la perla se hizo polvo frente sus ojos, entre sus manos y ella no sabe por qué. El espacio donde se encontraba empezó a apagarse, estaba apunto de salir a su época o eso al menos ella creía. Su mirada se mantuvo hacia arriba esperando ver el foco que colocaron para ella poder ver si volvía de noche pero lo que sus ojos captaron fue un muy bonito cielo despejado.

— ¿No pase el pozo?

No lo podía creer, debía ser una pesadilla o una broma, ella no podía asimilar que no cruzó el pozo, que no llego a su época. ¿Tendrá la perla hecha polvo algo que ver con esto? ¿Acaso ya no volvería a su época otra vez? El solo pensarlo hizo desesperar la, pero tenía que probar si podía volver, saltaría las veces que sean necesarias pero ella tenía que volver. Apresurada trato de escalar con ayuda de las lianas pero sorpresa, no hay lianas, todo se estaba tornando más raro a cada segundo.

Salió a la superficie con mucho esfuerzo, es más tuvo que abandonar su mochila para lograr salir. Apenas estuvo de pie junto al pozo noto que las maderas que siempre la rodeaban ya no estaban y no era posible que las quitarán ya que la tierra alrededor estaba intacta como si las maderas nunca hubieran estado ahí, es más, cuando subía no noto a ninguna de las rocas y piedras que había alrededor dentro del pozo.

— _"¿Qué esta pasando?"_

Kagome tomo la decisión de buscar a sus amigos no camino dos metros cuando se dio cuenta que era de día pero si cuando ella salto recién había anochecido. Cada diferencia que encontraba de todo la ponía más nerviosa hasta el Punto de temblar un poco, cerró los ojos y volteó hacia donde debería de verse el árbol sagrado— _"Si el árbol sagrado no está puedes asustarte Kagome pero si está entonces nada malo esta pasando"_ —se dijo, toda nerviosa empezó a abrir los ojos buscando eso que le traería calma pero aunque lo encontró lo miraba más pequeño a lo que recordaba, y por eso no le trajo la tranquilidad que le hubiera gustado.

Corrió en dirección al gran árbol donde encontró clavado alguna vez su amado Inuyasha. Una vez llegó respiro agitada tratando de buscar algo que indique que su árbol estaba como la última vez que recordaba pero no, no estaba aquella marca que dejó la flecha que durmió a Inuyasha, también había diferencias en sus raíces, ya no estaban esas que la ayudaron a llegar a su amado la primera vez.

Miro con detenimiento al árbol frente a ella, miro la forma en la que crecía, imagino como se vería cuando creciera más, como si el árbol sagrado que ella conocía se hubiera hecho más joven.

Tin

Algo sonó en su cabeza. El árbol _no_ se hizo más joven, el pozo _no_ cambio de apariencia, el tiempo _no_ paso rápido y por eso era de día, ella _no_ debería estar allí. La perla _no_ le pudo haber hecho esto.

Corrió hasta el pozo y se lanzó dentro sin importarle nada, sintió como se acercaba al suelo y chocó fuerte contra el. Abrió los ojos abatidos en lágrimas al saber la realidad.

— ¡No estoy en mí época!... Ni siquiera en la de Inuyasha y mis amigos.

Escaló de nuevo para salir y saltó una vez más solo para salir lastimada de nuevo, si saltaba de nuevo se romperia sus muy dañadas piernas.

— _"¿Acaso ya no puedo volver?"_

No quería creerlo, ella tenía que volver, ¿por qué la perla hizo algo tan cruel con ella? ¿Lo que pasó con Inuyasha y romper su corazón no fue lo suficientemente cruel? ¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían esas cosas a ella? Lloro, lloro más fuerte que cualquier niña pérdida al estar en esa situación tan misteriosa y horrible.

* * *

Hola! Esta es una historia algo complicada, la empece a escribir hace como tres meses atras, tengo lo que yo considero unos 4 capítulos, sin embargo ya no se como continuarlos. Por ahora voy a subir lo que tengo, solo que me tomare el tiempo de leerlo y editarlos antes de subirlos.

Si tienen dudas o recomendaciones sobre la historia, por favor, no duden en comentarlo e incluso escribirme por privado.

Muchas gracias por ahora! Besos!

**_FM._**


	2. A

**¡Advertencia!**

Esta historia es la "típica" donde Kagome viaja a la epoca de Touga y se enamora de él pero comienzan con nefastas situaciones. Si, ya se que no es muy original pero es lo que quiero escribir.

**¡Advertencia #2! **La situacion nefasta sera solo apropiada para mayores de 16 años. (o No sera apropiadas para gente sensible)

**Resumen: **Kikyo utilizo el amor entre ella e Inuyasha para lastimar a Kagome con el fin de que vuelva a su era. Lastimada pide un deseo pero nunca espero que se le fuera consedido. Sin embargo tuvo la poer de las experiencia con alguien muy importante.

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_"Atención_**"

* * *

.

.

Después de una hora de llorar se levantó y salió del pozo, se arregló un poco y se fue a buscar la aldea que se supone está cerca del lugar. Después de caminar por unos minutos divisó algunas cabañas, por lo menos si había una aldea. Se acercó pero se sintió incómoda por las miradas llena de curiosidad y desconfianza sobre ella, a cada paso la iban rodeando hasta que ya no tuvo lugar para escapar. De entre la gente salió una señora muy vieja, supuso que era la que daría la cara por toda esa gente o que era la jefe del pueblo.

—Niña ¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí?

Kagome se inclinó levemente en dirección de la señora por respeto, ante todo los modales. —Soy Kagome Higurashi... Una sacerdotisa aprendiz..._"La anciana Kaede dijo que si me perdía lejos en lugares desconocidos dijera en la aldea eso para que la recibieran bien"_ pero si es molestia puedo irme en-

No pudo terminar ya que le sorprendió como las personas se inclinaron ante ella, incluso llegó a ver lágrimas en algunos pero antes de preguntar qué sucedía la anciana se acercó para hablar.

—¡Oh Miko-sama! Esperamos años a que por fin llegara una a esta aldea pérdida. Le agradecemos tanto que llegara, no se preocupe le daremos ropa y un lugar donde dormir.

Sin hacer ningún comentario dejo que la anciana y unas jóvenes aldeanas la llevarán hacia una cabaña, en cada paso escuchaba las palabras de gratitud para ella. Una vez dentro de la cabaña se le dieron ropa adecuada para una sacerdotisa, agradeció un poco que no fuera blanco y Rojo como el de Kikyo, sino uno blanco con detalles en las mangas y azul para la parte de abajo. Era hermoso. La peinaron, con su permiso, haciendo quedar su cabello en una cola baja dejando dos mechones para enmarcar su rostro y por las caras de las jóvenes frente a ella supo que le quedó bien.

Salió nuevamente para recorrer la aldea todo paso muy tranquilo, conoció a la señora anciana con la que se quedaría desde ahora y también a las jovencitas que la vistieron y peinaron, al parecer los demonios siempre atacaban el pueblo y por eso hay tan pocas cabañas con familias. Todo fue tranquilo hasta que al medio día se escucharon estruendos a lo lejos, la gente se puso nerviosa y entraron en pánico al ver como un enorme perro plateado apareció ante la vista de todos al parecer herido y escapando de algo. La gente empezó a pedir que lo eliminará y Kagome tenía un deber con ellos, protegerlos.

—¡Rápido, traigan un arco con muchas flechas! ¡Las necesito para purificarlo!

Vio como varios hombre corrían por su pedido, miró atenta como el perro gigante se acercaba y no venía solo, un enorme zorro del mismo tamaño lo perseguía parecían heridos pero el Inu mas que el Kitsune, aunque también la diferencia en sus auras es gigante, el zorro despedía una gran cantidad de energía maligna que incluso le dio náuseas.

—¡Miko-sama! Su arco.

Recibió el arco junto con las flechas.— Ve con los demás, yo intentaré detenerlos pero si ven que las cosas se complican lleva a todos lejos de aquí. —ordeno antes de dar unos paso al frente. Colocó la primera flecha en el arco y tenso la cuerda de este lo máximo posible, apunto y espero a ver qué sucedía— _"Espero y pueda eliminar al menos uno, aunque ese perro se parece a Sesshomaru transformado... ¿Y si ese es Sesshomaru? Tengo que ayudarlo"_

Mientras tanto el zorro logró alcanzar al perro, las garras y colmillos iban y venían entre esos dos demonios hasta que llegó el Punto donde el Kitsune apresó entre sus patas al Inu quien parecía no poder seguir luchando y esa fue señal para que Kagome actuará. Dejo ir la primera flecha directo hacia el zorro quien tenía preparado el golpe final para perro. La flecha en el aire se llenó de luz a su alrededor, más de lo que Kagome recordaba, la flecha dio directo en el pecho del zorro quien soltó un alarido enloquecido de dolor. Kagome vio con asombro como el zorro se iba purificando de manera rápida, ella nunca pudo hacer eso con criaturas tan grandes es más nunca tuvo la puntería para que llegara justo en el pecho. Una vez escucho a los aldeanos exclamar de asombre por tal hazaña, gracias al escandalo Kagome despertó de su impresió y avanzo muy lento hacia donde se encontraba el perro quien poco a poco se encogía hasta quedar con el tamaño de un hombre muy alto. Ignorando los pedidos de que no se acercara ella se colocó al lado de él, miro como su cabellera era larga de color plateado y observo también ya que estaba boca abajo, su espalda que era tapada por una especie de capa muy peluda con la parte baja cortada en la mitad y una espada que estaba más que segura haber visto antes.

—Oye... ¿Aún estás vivo? —se agachó al mismo tiempo que hablaba— ¿Puedes escucharme? —llevo su mano hasta el hombro del sujeto tirado para moverlo levemente.

Este al sentir a alguien tocando lo se dio vuelta rápidamente colocando una mano como apoyo y otra con las garras listas para atacar a quien fuera, sus ojos rojos demostraban sed de sangre de quien se atreva a atacarlo en ese estado pero estos capturaron unos ojos marrones llenos de asombro. Bajo sus garras y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad para no asustar a quien tenía en frente, miro a la pequeña mujer humana con gran confusión, ¿Por qué esa mujer, Miko además, lo ayudaría?

Kagome se asombro cuando vio el rostro del sujeto pero casi dejo de respirar cuando sus ojos cambiaron para dar pasos a dos lagunas de oro que la miraban con un poco de cuidado, ella se paró y se fue hacia los aldeanos sin mirar atrás, demasiado impactada para poder enfrentar al sujeto que salvo.

En cambio este se levantó de a poco al ver como se alejaba de él de una manera muy extraña aunque al menos quería agradecer la ayuda que ella le brindo así que la siguió algo lento para no abrir las heridas que apenas y se comenzaban a curar lento pero rápido a la vez. En cuanto dio dos pasos escucho a esos humanos decirle que el demonio la perseguía y que la atacaría, ella se dio vuelta para verlo y él se detuvo al captar lo nerviosa que estaba, levantó una ceja al notar eso.

—_"¿Acaso la estoy asustando de alguna forma? Su mirada hace parecer que vio un fantasma o algo así_" —dio unos pasos más para no tener que hablar tan alto y que todos esos humanos escucharán lo que diría a la pequeña sacerdotisa que lo salvo.— No te haré daño como dicen —aclaro al ver como presionaba su arco, la vio relajarse pero aún seguía algo alerta— Solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme, te debo la vida —aunque para él era humillante el decir eso en voz alta realmente se lo debía.

Kagome casi se ahoga ante sus palabras, ya se dio cuenta que aquel ser con cabellos plateados era el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y aunque Mioga haya contado historias de cuan justo y caballeroso era el gran General Perro, Inu No Taisho, jamás pensó que se rebajaría tanto como para admitir que le debía la vida, si hubiera sido como su hijos tendría dos opciones, la ignoraba desatendiendo la ayuda o gritarle que no se metiera por no ser su asunto.

—No tiene de qué agradecer —sonrió al saber que era diferente a sus hijos— ¿Gusta que lo ayude con sus heridas? —ofreció ella acercándose un poco entrando en confianza.

Él escucho la oferta pero le prestó más atención a la actitud de la chica, no hace un minuto estaba actuando como si fuera un fantasma y ahora ella le sonreía ofreciendo sus cuidados.— _"Que extraña y... Curiosa humana acabo de encontrar"_ Me vendría bien cuidar mis heridas —acepto el ofrecimiento y dio pasos más cerca de ella captando disimuladamente ese olor tan puro y tranquilizante que desprende todo en ella.

* * *

Buenas! E aqui el segundo capítulo, se encontraron, Kagome casi e muere de un infarto. El padre de Inuyasha, Touga como voy a llamarlo, tiene curiosidad de Kagome ¿Como resultara todo?

Gracias por leer! Besos!

**_FM._**


	3. P

**¡Advertencia!** Esta historia es la "típica" donde Kagome viaja a la epoca de Touga y se enamora de él pero comienzan con nefastas situaciones. Si, ya se que no es muy original pero es lo que quiero escribir.

**¡Advertencia #2! **La situacion nefasta sera solo apropiada para mayores de 16 años. (o No sera apropiadas para gente sensible)

**Resumen: **Kikyo utilizo el amor entre ella e Inuyasha para lastimar a Kagome con el fin de que vuelva a su era. Lastimada pide un deseo pero nunca espero que se le fuera consedido. Sin embargo tuvo la poer de las experiencia con alguien muy importante.

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**_"Preguntas_****_"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aunque recibió muchas quejas de los aldeanos, ella dejó entrar al Demonio peliplata a la cabaña donde la anciana los dejo solos. Ella le pidió sacarse sus prendas superiores así comenzar a limpiar sus heridas.

— _"¿Por qué la perla me mandó a este lugar? Yo nunca pedí algo como esto, ¿Acaso quiere que salve al padre de Inuyasha? ¿Que ganaba la perla con todo esto? Pero la pregunta más importante sería ¿Qué tan lejos me mando en el tiempo?"_

Kagome seguía haciendo su trabajo de limpiar las heridas mientras pensaba una respuesta a sus preguntas las cuales surgían más a cada momento y por eso no se dio cuenta de que su paciente no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada.

— _"Ella no parece odiarme o tenerme asco al verme como lo hacen todas las Mikos y monjes que se me cruzan por el camino"_ —sus ojos siguieron los movimientos casi mecánicos de ella , ya que ni siquiera parecía realmente concentrada en que pasaba su mano (con un tramo húmedo) por todo su torso y abdomen. Él la veía sacar toda la sangre de su cuerpo hasta que llegó el momento de curar las heridas aunque él no lo necesitaba sus heridas se cerrarían en una o dos horas por la profundidad de estas.

Todo era tan raro para él en ese momento, una miko que no trata de purificarlo o huir de él, unos materiales que el nunca en toda su existencia vió, y por último, su interes por el aroma y poder que ella desprende.

Kagome saco de su mochila el desinfectante en aerosol, un pequeño envase el cual llamó la atención del Inu tendido en el suelo.— Quiero advertirle qué tal vez sienta un poco de dolor cuando le coloque esto pero solo será por un segundo —menciono ella para que al menos él estuviera preparado y sin mas que decir rocio el desinfectante sobre el cuerpo dañado. — _"De seguro raccionara como Inuyasha cuando lo utilice con él por primera vez" _—penso y al instante escucho la queja de su paciente.

Al Inu le hubiera encantado decir que no le dolió en lo más mínimo pero eso sería mentir, en cuanto esa cosa soltó ese líquido con olor extraño en sus heridas, soltó un pequeño aullido de dolor pero en cuanto la escucho reír el dolor quedó de lado para verla enojado.— ¿Te parece gracioso Miko? No te atreves a hacer eso de nuevo.

— Le ruego me disculpé Yokai-sama! Pero creo haberle dicho que dolería —le recordó sonriendo.

La burla y el sarcasmo en sus palabras le molestó y fascinó en partes iguales al Inu, si no fuera porque le debe la vida la hubiera matado en el acto por su atrevimiento, aunque cuando se enterará con quién está tratando seguro no lo volvería hacer, o al menos eso creía él.

— Te atreves a burlarte de mí humana insolente, soy el Gran Inu No Taisho, protector y señor de las tierras del Oeste.

Kagome vio con gracia como trataba de asustarla al nombrarse y remarcar le sus títulos pero a ella poco le importaba y se lo haría saber.— Está humana insolente le salvó la vida, oh gran señor. Lamento informarle que tendré que hacerlo nuevamente para poder cubrir sus heridas, así que... —sin esperar respuestas de la parte contraria lanzó en otra herida el desinfectante solo para escuchar otra queja de dolor.

Se sentía asombrado de que a pesar de que se presentó como un Señor Cardinal ella no le tomo importancia, era una humana insolente pero extremadamente interesante a su parecer, ella no se dejo amedrentar por su título.— _"Nunca me crucé un humano más interesante, su valentía me impresiona, aunque también podría ser estupidez"_ —se levantó del piso para quedar sentado frente a ella.

A Kagome no le molestó que se moviera, es más le hizo más fácil ya que tenía pensado pedírselo, así que sacando vendas de su mochila empezó a envolver el gran cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Se colocó atrás de él para hacer más fácil su trabajo y cada vez que pasaba las vendas para cubrirlo tenía que, literalmente, abrazarlo y aunque a ella se le hacía de lo más común, para el Señor Demonio no lo era pero no dijo nada y trato de ver con qué material estaban hechas esas vendas.

— Muy bien señor Inu no Taisho ya terminé de curarlo pero no tengo ropa para ofrecerle —aviso Kagome aunque se puso a pensar— _"Mmm su ropa está con sangre aunque esta fresca y puedo quitarla más fácilmente pero está rota... Creo que traje hilo y aguja de mí tiempo..."_ —Se movió de detrás del Inu y revolvió las cosas en su mochila hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Hilo y aguja.— Si no le molesta puedo lavar y arreglar su ropa.

Aunque trato de ignorar el hecho que todo su olor estaba en toda la venda que traía encima, y eso lo relajaba, termino pensando que siempre que olía a los humanos era desagradable aunque en menor medida en las mujeres y niños, y las familias de gran importancia como las princesas humanas por sus baños con aceites perfumados, por otro lado incluso algunas Mikos y monjes tenían olor a yerbas medicinales y a sangre por su trabajo pero aún así seguía siendo desagradable pero esta pequeña sacerdotisa despedía un olor puro, como a Flores o algo suave y dulce, y era tranquilizante.

Cuando la escucho hablar sobre que ya terminó él no se preocupo mucho por la ropa pero su oferta de lavarla y arreglarla le llamó la atención ¿Por qué sería tan atenta con él? Ella no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, tenía la certeza que cuando terminara con sus heridas le pediría que se valla pero no, ella no hacía nada de lo que el piensa debería hacer lo cual le interesó más.— Si no le molesta hacerlo Miko.

— Por favor llámeme Kagome, señor Inu no Taisho.

— _"El pájaro enjaulado eh..."_ Está bien Kagome pero si tú me llamas Touga.

Ambos se miraron, cada uno le dedico al otro una suave sonrisa. Para Kagome esto seria el inicio de una amistad. Para Touga un momento de salir de la rutina de su vida.

Ninguno sospecharía que estaban mas que equivocados.

* * *

Hola! Agradezco los comentarios. Aunque uno me dejo con una duda.

¿Desquité hacia Inuyasha?

La verdad no pense en eso, digo, me imagine que en el momento que Kagome viajo al pasado, ese tiempo donde Inuyasha existia desaparece.

¿Por Qué?

La respuesta es mas que obvia.

Como sea ¿Les gusta como van las cosas? A mi nunca me gusto las historias aceleradas sobre el tema del enamoramiento entre los personajes, pero parece que yo tambien soy de ese tipo de escritor *se sienta en una esquina oscura a deprimirse*

Déjenme los comenttios sobre como vieron este capítulo, gracias! Besos!

**_FM._**


	4. O

**¡Advertencia!** Esta historia es la "típica" donde Kagome viaja a la epoca de Touga y se enamora de él pero comienzan con nefastas situaciones. Si, ya se que no es muy original pero es lo que quiero escribir.

**¡Advertencia #2! **La situacion nefasta sera solo apropiada para mayores de 16 años. (o No sera apropiadas para gente sensible)

**Resumen: **Kikyo utilizo el amor entre ella e Inuyasha para lastimar a Kagome con el fin de que vuelva a su era. Lastimada pide un deseo pero nunca espero que se le fuera consedido. Sin embargo tuvo la poer de las experiencia con alguien muy importante.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**_"Observar"_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

El salir de la aldea juntos para ir directo al río no le agrado para nada a los aldeanos, es más, estaban dispuestos a correr al demonio para que su sacerdotisa no corriera peligro pero ella les dijo que no era necesaria por conocer al "Señor del Oeste" y aunque algunos se sorprendieron por saber quién era ese demonio de igual forma no confiaban pero decidieron escuchar a su guardiana por saber que ella no tendría dificultad alguna de purificar lo como lo hizo con aquel Zorro de antes.

Una vez en el río Kagome se colocó en una posición cómoda para lavar la vestimenta de Touga y poder cocer los lugares rasgados para que al menos él tenga algo encima. No quería pensar en cosas erradas pero creyó ver que las jovencitas de la aldea le echaron una buena mirada al demonio sentado pocos metros lejos de ella.

El Inu por otro lado todavía no podía saber que pasaba con ella, primero no lo purifico cuando pudo, después atendió sus heridas y desestimó su título como señor tratándolo como un igual, ahora no solo lo defendió de los aldeanos sino que estaba lavando su ropa, ¡ella era una Miko por todos los infiernos! ¿Como es posible que haya hecho todo eso sin tener intenciones ocultas? No la entendía y eso lo mantenía entretenido. Ella no era como las hembras Yokai y humanas que conocía, ella no bajaba su cabeza ante él, ella no lo respetaba u obedecía como todos por ser un Señor, ella no parecía interesada en él de ninguna forma, pareciera que solo era amable. Ella era única.

**_... ¡Poséela! ..._**

Ese grito vino a su mente de manera inmediata y certera que incluso le hizo salir un gruñido por tal declaración posesiva. _"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_

Kagome ya había puesto a secar la prenda pero se mantuvo a orillas del arroyo con sus pies dentro del agua pero aunque se veía contemplando el paisaje en realidad ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos y miles de preguntas _"¿Conoceré a la madre de Inuyasha? ¿Sesshomaru sería más joven en esta época? ¿Sería bueno salvar de la muerte a Touga? ¿Siquiera estaba bien relacionarse con él? Si yo estoy aquí ¿Cuantos cambios habrá tenido ya el futuro?"_ Salió de su mente al escuchar un gruñido algo ronco pero cuando se volteó no vio a nadie. Se levantó apresurada intentando ver dónde se fue su acompañante pero por mas que busco con la vista no lo vio por ningún lado ¿Acaso se fue sin decirle nada? Aunque él no tenía que darle explicaciones a ella, le hubiera gustado al menos que se despidiera ¿O acaso ese gruñido había sido una despedida? Realmente no lo entendía. Espero una medio hora hasta que la prenda que dejo se secara para poder volver a la aldea y comer algo ya que se moría de hambre al no haber podido almorzar debido al tener que cuidar a Touga.

Una vez llegó a la aldea la recibieron con preguntas de que si eliminó al demonio, escapó o le hizo daño de alguna forma, ella solo les sonrió diciendo que se fue y que no cree que vuelva de nuevo, aunque eso realmente no lo sabía aunque esperaba que no volviera por un tiempo necesitaba pensar en su situación por ahora. Una vez los aldeanos la dejaron respirar se metió en la cabaña que le ofrecieron como hogar y para su sorpresa la dueña de la cabaña estaba en casa.

—Mí niña! Qué alivio que estés bien ¿Ese Señor Yokai no le hizo nada?

Kagome río un poco, realmente la gente no confiaban ni en la sombra de un Yokai pero al escuchar el "señor Yokai" supo que algo de respeto le tenía por su título.— No se preocupe señora Shin, ese Yokai no creo que vuelva.

Después de ese intercambio ya ninguna hablo así Kagome comía a gusto un poco del almuerzo que sobró junto con algunas frutas.

Ya entrada el atardecer Kagome dejo de trabajar arreglando la ropa que dejo el desaparecido Inu no Taisho, salió de la cabaña con la prenda terminada avisando a las personas que iría unos momentos a caminar para ir hacia las luces sagradas, logro salir porque le dijeron que llevará sus flechas y arco.

.

Aunque la había dejado sola en ese arroyo, él no se había ido como lo tenía pensado, él corrió unos pocos kilómetros cuando decidió regresar al menos por su prenda, aunque era patética, esa escusa le servía para volver con ella. Se sentía frustrado al no saber que le sucedía el día de hoy, desde que salió para luchar con ese asqueroso zorro sintió un pulso extraño salir de él, y desde ese momento perdió parte de su fuerza lo cual en medio de la batalla le trajo consecuencias graves, casi deja que un zorro se quedará con sus dominios, y ahora parece que tiene una extraña fijación por una sacerdotisa que apenas es una niña. La observó descansando donde lo había estado haciendo el 10 minutos atrás, por alguna razón no pudo acercarse así que solo la miro desde lejos y aunque estaba demasiado apartado para un humano él siendo un Yokai del más alto nivel era más que perfecta la distancia, la podía ver muy claro. Ella se mantuvo en el lugar un largo rato hasta que tomo su prenda ya seca y camino hacia la aldea, río un poco al ver como los humanos se abalanzaron a ella con preguntas y reclamos pero le llamó la atención que dijera que él ya no volvería. ¿Acaso ella no quería verlo de nuevo? De alguna forma se sintió ofendido pero se concentró en ella de nuevo. Se tuvo que mover para verla llegar a la cabaña donde lo atendió y de nuevo escucho la frase "no volverá" de su parte.

—_"¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de que vuelva Miko?"_ Pensó algo fastidiado.

Las horas pasaron y no salió de la cabaña, solo podía escuchar su suave tarareo en lo que parecía ser una tonada lenta. Ya en el atardecer casi se dormía por escucharla pero cuando paró despertó y sus sentidos se extendieron al instante. La vio salir de la cabaña para hablar con los aldeanos y parece que vendría al bosque por asuntos de Miko aunque no la querían dejar ir ella tomó las armas que ellos le ofrecieron como condición para dejarla salir a esas horas, por lo que el vio ella tenía su ropa.

—_"¿Sabes que estoy aquí?"_ —La observó ir en dirección contraria donde el estaba— _"No sabes de mí presencia pero entonces ¿A dónde vas?"_

La curiosidad lo estaba matando así que volvió a perseguirla, se burló un poco de su actitud ya que más que un Señor Cardinal se estaba comportando como un cachorro adolescente al ver a su primera hembra. Bufó divertido por tal razonamiento.

Ella caminaba tranquila dejando al viento mover su cabello al cual lo llevaba suelto, para gusto del Inu al poder oler con mayor facilidad su aroma, agradeciendo a los vientos por estar de su lado. Después de detenerse a contemplar un pozo miro el cielo con mucha tristeza, los últimos rayos del sol le dieron un toque algo melancólico a la escena que veía. Toga la persiguió cuando se adentro al bosque y se detuvo unos minutos después en un árbol en específico, ella colocó su mano sobre la corteza y lo acarició, para él todo lo que ella hacía no tenía sentido alguno pero solo debía seguir observando. La luna salió de entre las nubes iluminando todo el lugar y pudo observar mejor lo que hacía ella. Dejo de lado la voz de la razón que le decía que tenía que volver a su castillo y estar con su familia en vez de en medio de un bosque acosando a una dama.

.

Kagome se sentía desolada, ella no volvería a ver a su familia y amigos, ella no viajaría con su mejor amiga Sango, no conversaría con Miroku quien consideraba un hermano, no volvería a reír de las travesuras y bromas de su pequeño Shippo junto con Kirara, y ella no podría ver a su amado Híbrido orejas de perro Inuyasha, incluso en esa época no sabía cuándo Tōga se encontraría con la princesa Izayoi para que se enamoren y así tener a Inuyasha. Aunque él ame a Kikyo, ella no podía dejar de amarlo como lo hacía, Inuyasha ya se decidió y ella no fue la elegida, cuan doloroso era saberlo.

Tenía el árbol enfrente de ella y tocó el lugar donde estaría la marca de la flecha de Kikyo, esa flecha que mantuvo a su querido Inuyasha dormido por 50 años. Las lágrimas dejaron de inundar sus ojos y fluyeron como cascadas sobre sus mejillas, su llanto se hizo más fuerte y sus lamentos se escuchaban claros. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra el árbol, poco a poco se deslizó hasta que tocó el suelo y abrazo sus piernas elevando la cabeza para ver la luna quien presenciaba su derrumbe emocional, al igual que unos ojos dorados, pero ella no sabía sobre esto último.

—¿Por qué me mandaste aquí? ¿No fue suficiente todos los daños que causante a cientos de personas? ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¿¡Acaso mí corazón hecho pedazos no te fue suficiente!? ¡Mí familia, mis amigos! ¿Ya no los podré ver de nuevo? ¿Ya no veré esos ojos que me atrapan o tocar esas orejitas tan lindas? ¿Ya no veré a mí amado Híbrido, a Inuyasha? —lloro sacando un grito de frustración, no era justo, nada de lo que le pasó era justo— ¡Yo jamás deseé venir a este lugar! ¡Yo solo quería dejar de amarlo para no sufrir al verlo con ella!

.

Él, Señor Cardinal del Oeste, el poderoso Inu no Taisho... No tenía idea de que hacer. Su primer impulso al verla llorar fue ir con ella pero no podía salir de la nada ¿O si? _"Primero me purifica del susto que le daré"_ pensó desechando la idea pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo alteró el ver cómo sus llanto crecía y él no podía hacer nada de nada solo se quedó ahí, observando. Y cuando escuchó sus primeros lamentos quiso buscar al maldito que le hizo daño trayendola a un lugar que ella no conocía por lo que oía, pero cuando lloro la parte donde reclamaba sobre no bastar con su corazón destrozado fue que él prestó más atención y grande fue su sorpresa al escucharla.

No podía creerlo, esa Miko amaba a un híbrido, eso si era algo impresionante porque ¿Quién ama a los híbridos? Ellos eran un pecado andante, él no los odiaba pero tampoco podía decir que les gustará, y lo peor es saber que ese híbrido no aceptará a la chica, no podía concebir que haya mejor partido que ella a pesar de ser humana, él mismo diría que con las ropas adecuadas sería una princesa humana y por eso no entendía por qué ese tipo no la acepta, eso solo comprueba que los híbridos no pueden ser muy listos.

Se acercó de a poco escuchando, para su fastidio, como llamaba a ese tal Inuyasha para que viniera a buscarla ¿Acaso no acababa de decir que eso amaba a otra? Ella debería llamar a… otra persona pero él nunca entendería como funciona el corazón humano. El Inu estaba preparado para ir con ella así dejara de nombrar al híbrido, ¿por qué no lo llama a él? Si, se acaban de conocer pero el era un macho fuerte que podría cuidarla mejor que el híbrido, "Aunque_ supongo que el ver qué casi muero y ella tuvo que rescatarme la hizo dudar de mí fuerza… Grrr maldito zorro"_, él es más fuerte que cualquiera. Ella debería ser-

**_... ¡Mia! ..._**

Ese pensamiento volvió a causar el mismo gruñido que al parecer llamó su atención pero no espero que ella lo confundiera de esa manera, todo su orgullo quedó destrozado por culpa del maldito que ella nombró.

—_"__Maldito seas… Inuyasha"_

* * *

Hola! Por fin pude subir esto... se me olbido por un momento la historia jeje perdonen!

Y? Touga se siente confundido y Kagome se unde en la depresión. Ninguno sabe que hacer, pero para Touga las cosas se aclararan pronto.

Espero unos comentarios!

Bye-by

**_FM._**


	5. S

**¡Advertencia!** Esta historia es la "típica" donde Kagome viaja a la epoca de Touga y se enamora de él pero comienzan con nefastas situaciones. Si, ya se que no es muy original pero es lo que quiero escribir.

**¡Advertencia #2! **La situacion nefasta sera solo apropiada para mayores de 16 años. (o No sera apropiadas para gente sensible)

**Resumen: **Kikyo utilizo el amor entre ella e Inuyasha para lastimar a Kagome con el fin de que vuelva a su era. Lastimada pide un deseo pero nunca espero que se le fuera consedido. Sin embargo tuvo la poer de las experiencia con alguien muy importante.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**_"Sesshomaru"_**

* * *

.

.

Seguía llorando pero con menos intensidad que antes, se sentía un poco mejor ahora que soltó lo que estuvo reteniendo por todo el día. Aunque sus ojos seguían abnegados en lágrimas y sus sentimientos estaban a flote listos para explotar. Un gruñido la hizo reaccionar, levanto su cabeza que en algún momento terminó hundida en sus rodillas, sus ojos se abrieron al observar una cabellera plateada y unos ojos dorados, en su corazón solo un nombre salió disparado dejando de lado otros detalles importantes, se levantó y corrió hasta la figura que se encontraba cerca y grito solo un nombre...

— ¡Inuyasha!

Pero su felicidad fue cortada al instante donde lo abrazo y él se retiró como si quemará. Sus ojos marrones volvieron a mirarlo pero esta vez con dolor por el rechazo de su amado, sin embargo todo se detuvo al ver a quien había abrazado y confundido, esa cara le dedicaba decia que estaba más que furioso por lo que hizo.

— ¿Te atreves a confundirme con un asqueroso hibrido e incluso abrazarme sin mí permiso? —su voz salio pesada— Parece que el que me hayas salvado te hizo creer que tienes atribuciones que no te corresponden —su mirada era casi tan fría y furiosa como la que cierto Inu de su tiempo le envío a ella en más de una ocasión, más esta vez llegó a ver como se asomaba el Rojo en sus ojos, esa era señal que lo que hizo lo desencajo de una manera negativa.

— Yo... Yo lo siento... Solo es que... —se alejó de él rapidamente retrocediendo torpemente, reteniendo otras lagrimas por su equivocación. Ella saco la prenda que habia compuesto y se la extendió dándole a entender que la tomara— Pensé que no volvería por ella, ten ya no está rota.

Él le arrebató lo que le ofrecía de forma brusca y se dio la vuelta, solo respiro un par de veces hasta que volvió a hablar.— Acabo de perdonarte la vida por tal falta de respeto hacia este Inu no Taisho. Ya no te debo nada, Miko.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo y desaparecio en un parpadeo entre la oscuridad de bosque.

...

**Unas horas después...**

**_Grrr_**

No podía dejar de gruñir, esa niña no solo lo confundió con un híbrido idiota sino que no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de ese sujeto pero lamentablemente él no era a quien ella esperaba. Cuánta rabia le dio ver la desilusión en su mirada, esa decepción por no ser su amado híbrido solo lo empeoro, ese momento vio Rojo por unos segundos, no quería estar cerca de ella porque o sino le hubiera enseñado a nunca volver a confundirse.

Llegó a su castillo en menos tiempo del usual, estaba tan furioso que necesitaba descansar o concentrarse en cosas aburridas como sus cientos de papeles que lo esperan en su escritorio. Pero por más que trato de que nadie se acercara, la suerte hoy no corría de su lado, y la persona que menos quería ver se plantó frente de él, con el mismo rostro inexpresivo que su madre siempre porta a menos que quiera jugar con las personas.

— Se que te empezaron a agradar los humanos pero el oler que estas lleno con su aroma me resulta asqueroso —sus palabrasa salieron casi arrastradas— ¿Acaso te apareaste con una humana?... Padre.

Un joven Inu de aparente 15años de edad humana, aunque pasaba de los mil años, caminaba con elegancia y de forma tranquila hacia su progenitor con cierto disgusto en su mirada.

— Sesshomaru...

Trato de ser paciente pero su hijo no entendió que su aura y rostro _'no quiero ver ni escuchar a nadie'_, encima que le recriminara sus gustos y preguntar algo tan- ¿¡Aparearse con una humana!?, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Su gesto se endureció, sus ojos perdieron brillo, más vio con claridad la forma que su hijo dio un paso hacia atrás pero eso no lo salvo, lo tomo del cuello y presionó lo suficiente para que se quejara de dolor y su rostro mostrara miedo.— **Escúchame** bien Cachorro **Insolente**, no **creas** que solo sacaste tu **frialdad** de ver las **cosas** de tu madre, por qué en **este** momento **matarte** no me causaría ni el más mínimo **arrepentimiento** —sintió como Sesshomaru se removía inquieto aunque tratará de hacerlo de manera disimulada, sonrió por ello y sus ojos cambiaron a completamente a rojo dejando su voz más profunda hablar— **¿Quieres pagar por todas tus faltas a este Inu no Taisho? Irazue todavía puede darme más cachorros y tal vez... **—sonrio de forma cruel— **mejores**** que tú.**

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron ante las palabras de su padre, era la primera vez que él le decía algo así, es incluso es la primera vez que lo toca de una forma que amenaza su vida.

—Lárgate y no vuelvas a reclamar tonterías o ya sabes lo que haré contigo.

Touga tiro a su hijo hacia el piso con fuerza y se fue con paso tranquilo ignorando lo que hizo con su hijo pero no estaba de humor y Sesshomaru paso la línea de insolencia para con él. Sin embardo una duda se incrusto en su mente dandole toda su atención a ello..._"¿Qué es lo que me esta sucediendo?"_

* * *

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios y sus ganas de seguir leyendo esta burda historia. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Y espero que **Titita Taisho **hayas visto que él no gruño porque Kagome lo confundio eso paso despues de que él gruñera.

Bueno, eso seria todo por ahora.

Bye-by

**_FM. _**


End file.
